Coming home
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: A Non-connected one-shot series about coming home.
1. Cause she was my dream come true

_'Cause she was my dream come true,_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of winter when he finally got a call from her family. They didn't really have to say anything he just knew. He sighed and looked around at the others in the room. How was he going to break it to Naruto, their best friend or Shikamaru's girlfriend Ino who was her best friend.<p>

Getting up he ignored the others as he headed to the door. The little balcony would provide little comfort to him. Humming her favorite song under his breath he watched snow fall. He shook his head and sat down feeling lost now.

His best friend and girlfriend was gone now.

She was gone forever now.

Sasuke knew how to deal with grief and he knew how to deal with depression but this sucked. Contemplating throwing himself over the balcony had crossed his mind a couple times while sitting in the cold but he could hear her voice in his ears yelling at him not to even think about it.

"Annoying woman." He muttered finally as he got up and went inside. Looking at the others for a few seconds before going to his room he didn't want to ruin the good time everyone was happening and it gave him time to mentally prepare himself for telling them without breaking down.

"Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke sighed as Naruto entered the room quietly. Naruto could tell something was wrong because his best friend suddenly went even quieter than normal and Sasuke usually insulted him before leaving the room.

"She..."

Nod.

"Oh."

Nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"Are you gonna go home?" Naruto asked quietly now that he knew what was going on. He was sad. He also knew Sasuke was pretty much shutting down. "Darn it Sasuke say something." Naruto snapped suddenly and hit the dark haired man in the back of the head.

Sasuke suddenly glared at the blond and told him off. Naruto gave a little smile because he saw the old Sasuke for a second. "Go home Sasuke. I'll deal with them." Naruto said nodding his head towards the room he had came from.

"Aa." Sasuke muttered. Naruto grinned a little while picking up a duffel bag on his side of the room and throwing it at Sasuke.

"I already filled it with your crap at the start of the trip when we found out she was sick again for just in case. I was kinda hoping for another tour to go by without needing to use it."

"Thanks." Sasuke mutter quietly throwing the duffel over his shoulder. He didn't bother pulling his phone back out. "Hn. Dobe good luck." Sasuke muttered before nodding a good bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah. Depressing mood I've just put myself into but anyways this is a drabbley one-shot which I guess is gonna be the start of all my random drabble oneshots.<strong>

**How pathetic... I'm sitting here trying to think of ways to start a drabble series and it starts out as something depressing. I promise next one will probably be a little more upbeat and less... Sad.**

**Also. I dunno what Sakura died from but I felt the need to write something depressing after listening to Lonely Lullaby by Owl City. I find it to be a strangely good but haunting song... Then again it could have been I was listening to it at like three in the morning... **

**okay done babbling. Reviewww?**


	2. Home is where the heart is

_Home is where the heart is._

* * *

><p>Isn't funny how people always tell you home is where the heart is?<p>

Sasuke never really believe that. Home was home. Just another place to sleep or eat.

Home never really did exists to him since he was left alone at the tender age of five. Being the only survivor of a massacre and his brother wanting him to seek him out Sasuke forgot what home was.

It stopped existing a long time again.

But then there was her. He was scared to actually let her in because she was that homey feeling he had missed feeling.

She was his home.

He already knew that but he couldn't let her in. Not with his brother who could come and kill her too or Orochimaru who really wanted him to be his play toy. He had to get rid of them first.

He'd do anything to make sure she was safe.

Of course that's why he pushed her away.

However when he came back from his nearly ten years on the run he didn't exactly expect a warm welcome back but he certainly was not expecting the fist to the face and flying nearly a hundred feet across the field. She had hit him and he didn't see it coming. Extracting himself from the tree she had sent him into he groaned a little before putting his hand over his nose. She had just broken his nose.

"You freaking deserve that." She snapped before sending a few more punches his way.

Finally getting rid of her anger on him she sat him down on one of the large mounds of dirt she had stirred up and healed most of his injures. She didn't bother heal his nose but she did set it so it wouldn't be disfigured once it healed.

Snorting as she looked at the battered Uchiha he sat there unsure of what to do until she leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm glad your home now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay random drabble. ^^<strong> **I'm seriously so awake it's kinda pathetic enough I'm actually contemplating doing homework... Which I never do... However getting hit by a writers block that's so bad I seriously don't wanna write anything sucks and this was the only thing I've come up with in like a month...**** So yeah... No idea when the next Bridezilla chapter is coming out... Or King of Hearts which I'm rewriting cause I lost the original chapter 3...**


End file.
